Bitch Please
by LunerHope
Summary: Bella Isn't who she says she is, can the Cullen's survive her secret or will they fall with all of those who have done her wrong. read and find out.


_Uh Uh some deep shit_

_uh uh look away uh uh_

_ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh ohhhhhhh ohhhh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Mama please stop cryin'_

_I can't stand the sound_

_Your pain is painful and it's_

_Tearing me down_

_I hear glasses breakin'_

_As I sit up in my bed_

_I told dad you didn't mean_

_Those nasty things you said_

_You fight about money_

_'Bout me and my brother_

_And this I come home to_

_This is my shelter_

_It ain't easy, growin' up in world war 3_

_Never known what love could be_

_You'll see,_

_I don't want love to destroy me_

_Like it has done my family_

_Can we work it out (Can we)_

_Can we be a family (Can we)_

_I promise I'll be better (I promise)_

_Mommy I'll do anything (I'll do anything)_

_Can we work it out?_

_Can we be a family?_

_I promise I'll be better_

_Daddy please don't leave_

_Daddy please stop yelling (stop)_

_I can't stand the sound (can't stand the sound)_

_Make mama stop cryin'_

_'Cause I need you around (yeah yeah yeah)_

_My mama she loves you (I know it)_

_No matter what she says it's true_

_I know that she hurts you_

_But remember I love you too!_

_I ran away today, ran from the noise_

_Ran away (ran away)_

_Don't wanna go back to that place_

_But don't have no choice, no way (no choice, no way)_

_It ain't easy, growin' up in world war 3_

_Never knowin' what love could be_

_But I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me_

_Like it did my family_

_Can we work it out (Can we work it out ohhhhhh!)_

_Can we be a family_

_I promise I'll be better (I promise)_

_Mommy I'll do anything (Anything to keep you here!)_

_Can we work it out_

_Can we be a family_

_I promise I'll be better (I promise, I promise)_

_Daddy please don't leave_

_In our family portrait (In our family portrait)_

_We look pretty happy (We look pretty happy)_

_Let's play pretend, let's act like it (let's act let's act let's act like it comes)_

_Comes naturally_

_I don't wanna have to split the holidays (no no)_

_I don't want two addresses (no no no no nooo)_

_I don't want a stepbrother anyways_

_And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name!_

_Ohhhhhhhh no no no no no noooooooohhhhh no no no no no_

_(Little kidz chorus)_

_In our family portrait_

_We look pretty happy_

_We look pretty normal_

_Lets go back to that_

_In our family portrait_

_We look pretty happy_

_Lets play pretend, act like it_

_Goes naturally_

_In our family portrait (Can we work it out)_

_We look pretty happy (Can we be a family)_

_We look pretty normal (I promise I'll be better)_

_Lets go back to that (Mommy I'll do anything)_

_In our family portait (Can we work it out)_

_We look pretty happy (Can we be a family)_

_Lets play pretend (I promise I'll be better)_

_Act like it goes naturally,(Daddy please don't leave)_

_Oh lets go back Oh lets go back that_

_Remember the days, remember the days_

_In our family portrait (Can we work it out)_

_We look pretty happy (Can we be a family)_

_We look pretty normal (I promise I'll be better)_

_Lets go back to that (Mommy I'll do anything)_

_In our family portait (Can we work it out)_

_We look pretty happy (Can we be a family)_

_We look pretty normal (I promise I'll be better)_

_Please go back to that (Daddy please don't leave)_

_That! ohhhhhhhhhhh!_

_Don't leave... don't leave... Daddy don't leave..._

_Don't leave... Daddy don't leave..._

_Daddy don't leave.. Daddy don't leave... Daddy dont leave..._

_Don't leave... don't leave..._

_Turn around please... He's so mad_

_Remember that the night you left_

_You took my shining star_

_Daddy don't leave..._

_Daddy don't leave..._

_Daddy don't leave..._

_Don't leave us here alone_

_Mama'll be nicer_

_I'll be so much better_

_I'll tell my brother_

_Oh I won't spill the milk at dinner_

_I'll be so much better_

_I'll do everything right_

_I'll be your little girl forever_

_I'll go to sleep at night_

_Ooh no Ooh no_

_Ooh no Ooh_

_Family Portrait By Pink _

"HEEEELLLLLOOOO VOLTERRA!" I hear Pink Scream looking at the crowed and seeing a few vampires but I'm not worried after all if I was I wouldn't have booked a concert in the vampire capital ha-ha "I Can't hear you, welcome your one and only Crimson Roses and there lead singer Death!" _These vampires are going to want to kill me if not me Her by the end of this concert ha-ha _

"DEATH!" everyone yells _that should have caught there attention…not *note sarcasm*_ I made my grand entrance when my band started playing the music for are first song and Fuck me there are a lot more vampires than I thought there was and the gods must be smiling on me (no pun intended on those that are christen or what not) because right there in the crowd was none other than Edward Cullen the jackass I wanted to kill. If only he new maybe I should call daddy after this ok back on track my queues coming up.

_You think you finally made it_

_That you escaped eternal fire_

_And you're about to save your_

_Oh-so-precious life_

_But you will die_

_Soon your lifeless body will_

_Be dragged through mud and slime_

_I'll eat your worthless little soul_

_At the gates of hell tonight_

_And you will die, you will die, you will die,_

_Burn in hell forever_

_Better get the hell out of my way_

_Better say your prayer cause darkness is coming_

_You will not see another day_

_Get the hell out of my way_

_Better say your prayer cause darkness is coming_

_My Bloodstained reign is here to stay_

_I'm coming for the prey_

_I guarantee cold shivers will be_

_running down your spine_

_Don't turn around cause I'm closing in from behind_

_And you will die_

_How do you dare and try to fool the evil king_

_Your time has come your chances are running precariously thin_

_And I will win, I will win, you will die_

_Burn in hell forever_

_Better get the hell out of my way_

_Better say your prayer cause darkness is coming_

_You will not see another day_

_Get the hell out of my way_

_Better say your prayer cause darkness is coming_

_My Bloodstained reign is here to stay_

_I'm coming for the prey_

_Pugnacitas captivitas dominatio_

_Miseria tristitia desperatio_

_Better get the hell out of my way_

_Better say your prayer cause darkness is coming_

_You will not see another day_

_Get the hell out of my way_

_Better say your prayer cause darkness is coming_

_My Bloodstained reign is here to stay_

_I'm coming for the prey_

_Get the hell out of my way- Krypteria _

"Hello Volterra!" And the screaming has begun god the vampires look like they want to kill me. Ha-ha sweet revenge, "how are we tonight" oh that was quiet "Let's try this again because I think the drunks are betting my favorites" that got their attention ha-ha suckers uh oh there plotting " well let get this fucking revenge plot party started" everyone screamed, and of course the vampires look schoocked shocker.

_-Daddy_

_-Yeah baby girl _

_-I got a problem at the concert I'm at _

_-vampires and lots of the plus the ex I'm supposed to tell you about tonight _

_-I'm on my way _

_So it's you again, fool,_

_You're a stupid little thing_

_Who really picked a bad bad day_

_To irritate the king_

_You challenged my existence_

_Much to my chagrin_

_I pity you 'cause your future's_

_Looking extraordinarily grim_

_So you climbed the highest mountain even_

_Tried to catch the stars?_

_Well I'm quite impressed but that don't mean_

_I won't rip out your heart_

_I will never fall to noone,_

_You don't seem to understand_

_Let alone to such a sorry little man_

_Boy you better kiss your life goodbye_

_In a minute you will face eternal fire_

_You best believe it, I really mean it_

_In hell you're gonna fry - bye bye_

_Boy you better kiss your life goodbye_

_Don't you see that your rebellious ass is mine_

_You best believe it, I really mean it_

_Kiss your life goodbye_

_Take your final breath now,_

_Say farewell and be my guest_

_And witness how my bloodstained sword_

_Will open up your chest_

_Get ready for release,_

_Yes you will sense a touch of steel_

_But I seriously doubt you will_

_Appreciate the feel_

_So you climbed the highest mountain even_

_Tried to catch the stars?_

_Well I'm quite impressed but that don't mean_

_I won't rip out your heart_

_I will never fall to noone,_

_You don't seem to understand_

_Let alone to such a sorry little man_

_Boy you better kiss your life goodbye_

_In a minute you will face eternal fire_

_You best believe it, I really mean it_

_In hell you're gonna fry - bye bye_

_Boy you better kiss your life goodbye_

_Don't you see that your rebellious ass is mine_

_You best believe it, I really mean it_

_Kiss your life goodbye_

_I've had enough of all this noble stuff_

_So someone soon will lose his head_

_Spread my hate at the fateful gate_

_Then I'll drown your mates in a sea of red_

_Boy you better kiss your life goodbye_

_In a minute you will face eternal fire_

_You best believe it, I really mean it_

_In hell you're gonny fry_

_You'll die, you'll die, you'll die, say goodbye_

_Boy you better kiss your life goodbye_

_In a minute you will face eternal fire_

_You best believe it, I really mean it_

_In hell you're gonna fry - bye bye_

_Boy you better kiss your life goodbye_

_Don't you see that your rebellious ass is mine_

_You best believe it, I really mean it_

_Kiss your life goodbye_

_Kiss your life goodbye- Krypteria _

Oh Daddy's here he-he FUCK Edwards probably wondering who ii am and just got his answer from daddy ha-ha this night just couldn't get any better.

_I hear the countdown it's ticking - the victim of my ambition on a mission to the stars_

_No way back I find myself on the edge of one gaping nothing - did I really order this_

_Face the crowd make us proud it's up to you now, break a leg we'll be right back_

_Ten nine eight seven six five four three two and one_

_All systems go, shield your soul it's fourth and goal from the 21_

_In danger I know of losing it all still it can be done_

_This could be my moment in time it's there for the taking - the question is can I make it last_

_Face the crowd make us proud it's up to you now, break a leg we'll be right back_

_Ten nine eight seven six five four three two and one_

_All systems go, shield your soul it's fourth and goal from the 21_

_In danger I know of losing it all still it can be done_

_Ten nine eight seven six five four three two and one_

_All systems go, shield your soul it's fourth and goal from the 21_

_In danger I know of losing it all still it can be done_

_All systems go face the unknown one last shot from the 21_

_I enter the zone cause deep down I know yes it can be done_

_You might receive what you want and still end up with nothing _

_All systems go-kyrteria_

Uh oh daddys pissed and a pissed off voltori elite guard is not a good combination. But what the hell I want to see what happens. _Sides nobody nows I exist anyway that's what makes him so danm good at his job_

_Me the hunter you the prey I got you in my sight_

_Licking my chops the wait is over and the time's just right to strike_

_Let's go no more toying around let's go_

_Time for me to bring the pain - venatrix approinquit_

_Time to teach you bout the feeling when your hearts being ripped out_

_Time for me to bring the pain - venatrix approinquit_

_Time to finish what you started in the past here right now_

_I am quickly closing in on you I'' put an end to this affair_

_And you won't have a clue what hit you I am already there_

_Let's go no more toying around let's go_

_Time for me to bring the pain - venatrix approinquit_

_Time to teach you bout the feeling when your hearts being ripped out_

_Time for me to bring the pain - venatrix approinquit_

_Time to finish what you started in the past here right now_

_Idcirco ecce ego extendam manum meam super te et tradem te in direptionem gentium_

_Et interficiam te de popilis et perdam de terris et conteram_

_Let's go no more toying around let's go_

_Time for me to bring the pain - venatrix approinquit_

_Time to teach you bout the feeling when your hearts being ripped out_

_Time for me to bring the pain - venatrix approinquit_

_Time to finish what you started in the past here right now_

_How do you feel now that you feel the pain that you made me feel?_

_Time to bring the pain-kyrpteria _

_Have you ever felt the urge to bid the world farewell - disenchanted by the taste of your own personal hell?_

_I don't need no sympathy just a little honesty would that really be too much to ask?_

_But in all probability my intangibilities are causing problems letting down your mask_

_'Step back look at that' everybody's lack of the ability to hear a person out_

_'A little too loud, a little too proud' wanna find out what I'm about_

_I scream but no one around seems to hear me - I scream - got something to say I deserve to be heard_

_Have you ever felt the need to turn your inside out only to find out nobody gives a damn what your truly about_

_don't need no sympathy just a little honesty would that really be too much to ask?_

_But in all probability my intangibilities are causing problems letting down your mask_

_'Step back look at that' everybody's lack of the ability to hear a person out_

_'A little too loud, a little too proud' wanna find out what I'm about_

_I scream but no one around seams to hear me - I scream - who cares they just lock me out_

_I scream yet no one around seems to care about me - scream - got something to say I deserve to be heard_

_I scream but no one around seams to hear me - I scream - who cares they just lock me out_

_I scream yet no one around seems to care about me - scream - got something to say – listen_

_Scream-kyrpteria_

_I'm trapped under ice, my veins about to burst - all shattered broken empty and scared_

_I honestly don't know what frightens me worse - me going under or you not being there_

_I thought you'd remember the promise you made - I am scared_

_To never leave me all alone in the rain - so scared_

_But it seems to me like you never ever told me the ugly truth - misled_

_Excuse for not understanding about being a fool_

_I'm so lost where are you when your supposed to save me and make sure that I will make it through alive_

_Lost and waint for you the one who once betrayed me only to tell me everything will be fine_

_Seems like my hopes are only a joke away - cause I've never been lost all the way_

_My sould hase been flogged , crucified out there - ever since you bailed I've run all out of tears_

_I honestly can't tell you what's harder to bear - me slowly dieing or you not being here_

_I thought you'd remember the promise you made - I am scared_

_To never leave me all alone in the rain - so scared_

_But it seems to me like you never ever told me the ugly truth - misled_

_Excuse for not understanding about being a fool_

_I'm so lost where are you when your supposed to save me and make sure that I will make it through alive_

_Lost and waint for you the one who once betrayed me only to tell me everything will be fine_

_Seems like my hopes are only a joke away - cause I've never been lost all the way_

_I thought you'd remember the promise you made never to leave me along in the rain_

_But it seems to me like you never told me the ugly truth - Excuse for not understanding about being a fool_

_Lost-kyrpteria_

_You tried playing games with my soul and my mind you lied to my face broke my spine_

_You're stolen my innocence through all your shams my heart pleads you shall all be damned_

_Obscuritatem pestilentiam et malum - miseria et dolor tecum_

_Run cause I'll trace you I'll chase you I will face you then I will erase you_

_Sweet revenge for all the things you've done to me_

_Run cause I'll bait you give it straight to you I will break you devastate you_

_Sweet revenge for what you've done to me_

_You've shattered my plans all my dreams have be slained you sent all my hopes down the drain_

_You think that you've still got my heart on a string - sweet revenge is still waiting in the wings_

_Obscuritatem pestilentiam et malum - miseria et dolor tecum_

_Run cause I'll trace you I'll chase you I will face you then I will erase you_

_Sweet revenge for all the things you've done to me_

_Run cause I'll bait you give it straight to you I will break you devastate you_

_Sweet revenge for what you've done to me_

_Obscuritatem pestilentiam et malum - miseria et dolor tecum_

_Run cause I'll trace you I'll chase you I will face you then I will erase you_

_Sweet revenge for all the things you've done to me_

_Run cause I'll bait you give it straight to you I will break you devastate you_

_Sweet revenge for what you've done to me_

_Sweet revenge-kyrpteria _

"Goodbye Volterra, Drive safe and buy my upcoming album 'Vampires Suck Werewolf'" the amused look on papas face made my day but the rest of the vampires where ether talking or laughing there ass off

_-daddy meet me in the Hotel Room _

_-I can't sweetie the Volturi caught me _

_-bring them with you. They need to know about me soon or later. Might as well make soon more than later. _

_-ISABELLA!_

_-Don't Isabella me daddy you know they're going to learn about me when Aro touches Edward Cullen. Please just save me the trouble._

_-*sigh* fine…I'm just trying to keep you from the trouble that is going to come with all of this. _

_-daddy you've practically trained me like I'm one of your guards I'm prepared I'm more vampire than I am human. Know get moving I'm not getting any younger_

_-watch your language young lady *growls*_

_-EEEPPP sorry daddy I'll wait *whimpers*_

I didn't really realize I had talked for so long until I realized just where I was. God this never gets old you start a conversation in one place and then poff your in another in knowing my daddy it would only be a matter of time so off to the shower. I set out my Dagger – Black Mojo Moxy boots, leather pants, button less polo shit so I can just tie it under my lil girls, and my with and blue lace bra and under ware set the I head to the shower and am done and five minutes, god I love being mostly vampire.

As I was walking out since I grabbed the wrong on. I didn't notice the really scary looking Volturi guards or the death glare my father was sending my way as I walked to the shirt that I left out here and put it on and tied under my tits. Turned around and froze "uh-oh"

"Uh-oh is right young lady" daddy hissed "you better have a damn good explanation"

"Oh calm down Ares, your acting like you're the human's father." I coughed up the disgusting shit humans call milk and started chocking on the food I was forcing myself to eat that they call cookies. Father looked worried and walked over to me saw what I was doing and then he roared with laughter I was of course still coughing I finely calmed down enough to ask

"you didn't tell them daddy" I asked I heard gasps come from everyone in the room and then growls next thing I now daddy was in front of me growling "really you people are going to make the humans think I'm having a party with a bunch of rabid dogs!" I yell not really recognizing what I just said until my father went really ridged.

"You told her." Yelled a tough ass looking guy that I would have mistaken as Emmet only this guy was much better on the eyes and yes he could be called a guy. Where Emmet was a boy in a muscle man's body.

_-let me deal with this one daddy_

"Actually Edward Cullen told me "I said with a smirk knowing what position this was going to put that jack ass " but if you really want to get all technical I already knew Because Ares is my biological father. But at the time that Edward told me I was doing some shit or another for my father since the Olympic Coven would recognize him so he sent me in his place the journals are in the black duffle bag." I finished all business like my father taught me, I looked over to him and he looked proudly at me with a small smile on his lips.

"Wait wait wait, so let me get this straight you're his biological daughter, while you were undercover posing as a human Edward Cullen told you what he was while you were undercover for your father. Am I wrong?" he asked looking at me as if I were a retard

I sighed "no your right" I growled really not like this man he was being a douche bag I wonder if he got that way because of his rank

"BELLA!" yelled my father I shit I did it again

"Yes daddy" I asked timidly then as an afterthought "you aren't going to punish me again by making me eat that disgusting human food are you.." I cry out looking at him with the please-ill-do-whatever-you-want-just-don't-make-me -do-that look

My father starts to laugh "daddy" I beg he laughs harder great I broke him


End file.
